Christmas Present
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Kenta waits in the park to exchange gifts as Hirokazu does some literal last minute shopping... Re-uploaded with Original Author's permission.


Christmas Present

Where is he? I'm starting to freeze...

I'm in our usual card playing spot, the place he, Takato and I hang out and play cards before school. All these years and we still hang out here, even though it's getting cramped with just two people nowadays.

...He's always late this time of year. One year, after the D-Reaper thing, he was late because he was trying to find an open shop to buy me something. That's Hirokazu for you, the king of last minute shopping. That year, I think I got an over-sized Santa hat. I still liked it, if it was from Hirokazu.

The year after that, he let me win a card game. I could tell it was his last resort because it's no secret how much he absolutely hates losing. I never told anyone about it, though, it was more than a little obvious he let me win. "Hey, I bet I could take down your Apocalymon with just a Patamon!" ...Smooth.

The year after the card game, last year, I got a really big Christmas cookie. The kind from Takato's bakery. Takato later told me about how Hirokazu pounded on his door for half an hour on Christmas morning, begging him and his parents to sell him a Christmas cookie. The bakery was always closed on Christmas, so it was a day old. ...It was still good, though, the Matsuda Bakery always has good food.

This year... I'm debating whether or not he's finally learned his lesson about last minute shopping. Unfortunately, Hirokazu and "learn" don't fit in the same sentence without "will never" between them.

I usually get him card decks, or a digimon toy. Last year, I got him a Gomamon plush and some Deep Saver Digimon cards. He liked and beat my Nightmare Soldiers pack senseless with the new cards.

This year, a "Digimon Adventure - Ultimate Dark Masters" pack, with all of the villains from the Adventure series and their evolutions in it, and the "Digimon Adventure - Hero Digimon Pack" with all of the Chosen Children's Digimon and their evolutions. Hirokazu bought the entire Digimon Adventure series on DVD, so I thought I'd buy him these because he likes the show so much.

...He's almost two hours late. He's usually not this late for the gift exchange. I hate when he does this, I'm guessing he slept in and forgot to get me something. As usual.

I don't know why we still do the gift exchange, I think it would be easier if I just gave him something and he didn't get me anything. Hirokazu would probably like that better, too.

"Hey, Kenta!"

About time.

"Hirokazu?" I look over the ledge of our spot, seeing him walk up.

Hirokazu climbs into our usual spot, having a little trouble with his heavy winter clothes on. I help him climb in by pulling his arm.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He dusts snow off of his head.

"It's okay," I shrug. I reach for his gift and hold it towards him. "Merry Christmas."

Hirokazu, unlike how he usually does, takes the gift gently and sets it aside...Not ripping off the wrapping paper into shreds to get to the gift inside.

...He must be sick.

"First..." Hirokazu reaches into his coat pocket. "I got something for you..."

"Is it a Santa hat?"

"No..."

"Did you buy it this morning?"

"...Yes." He mutters, rolling his eyes. "But there's a reason for that! I didn't want it to dry out!"

"...Dry out?"

Hirokazu chuckles, "Close your eyes."

I close my eyes. What's he up to this time? I have to admit, this "surprise" of his seems to be thought out. ...Hirokazu actually put thought into something? Again, he must be sick.

"Open them." Hirokazu chuckles again, with a little more enthusiasm.

I open my eyes. I only see Hirokazu with a huge grin on his face. He's holding something over my head.

"...Huh?"

Hirokazu motions for me to look up.

I look up.

...He's got to be kidding.

"Hiro-Mmph...!"

He isn't...

...Hirokazu's holding mistletoe over my head, he's kissing me. ...I knew Hirokazu liked Ryou, I saw him drooling over him last summer at the lake...Everyone noticed it, no matter how much he denies it (you know you have a problem when even Jen's little sister notices it!). But...

...How could he...like me...?

He breaks the kiss. "...Merry Christmas, Kenta."

"I...You...Huh?" I'm at a complete loss for words here.

Hirokazu blushes slightly, I continue stammering like an idiot. "Err.. Well, I meant you can use this," he tosses the mistletoe into my lap. "On anyone you want... You know, Juri, Alice, Ruki, anyone..." He looks defeated, more than when he loses a card game, intentionally or for real. He looks away, I know I just heard him sigh.

I think he got the wrong idea with my confusion...Smooth save, as usual, Hirokazu...Right. You were just _showing_ me how to use it...

With a smile, I hold the mistletoe over his head while he looks away. "Hey, Hirokazu."

He turns. "Kenta-mmph!"

I break the kiss after a moment, "Merry Christmas."

He puts his 'I'm the great Hirokazu' grin back on in triumph. I'm actually blushing about my boldness just now. I didn't know I had that in me.

Hirokazu's eyes look to the unopened gift I gave him.

"...So, what'd you get me?"

~Owari~

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Eh, this sort of hit me back in Christmas '03. At the time, I had been wanting to write a fic where Hirokenta was the focus, they were usually together in the background or secondary characters. This and Akogare are really the only times they've been in the spotlight.

As for why Kenta's not that surprised about Hirokazu, or even so open to the idea of going out with him is simple: These two are Digimon's answer to The Ambiguously Gay Duo. I'm amazed their names in the dub weren't Ace and Gary. Especially Kenta, I mean, if a Tamer's partner is supposed to say something about the Tamer...What exactly does MarineAngemon say about Kenta? Answer me that.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Waaaa! Hirokenta fluff! I can't get enou-Um, I mean-(Ahem) Ori approved this one at the last minute because, like Rosa, it was misfiled and he completely forgot about its existence. So I guess we lied about no more out of season Christmas fics. Ha ha, terribly sorry but not really.

The idea of Hirokazu getting mistletoe for Kenta is fitting, I think. Hirokazu definitely strikes me as the cheesey romantic type, gay or straight pairings. I can just imagine the mental library of bad pick up lines he's memorized, at least he knows everything that's in that Wanna B Ur Lovr song from Weird Al.

I must say, it says something either about Hirokazu's ego or about how desperate he was to find a gift for Kenta when he gives him "the gift of Hirokazu." Ha ha, just realized that as I'm typing this!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
